dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 18/Gallery
Anime ''Dragon Ball Z'' Twins1(Ep132).png|Androids 18 and 17 in silhouette Twins2(Ep132).png|Androids 17 and 18 Android18Awakened.png|Android 18 is activated Android 18.jpg|Android 18 right after being activated Wiki32 n.jpg|Android 18 Android18d.PNG|Android 18 confronts Vegeta Android18FacesVegeta.png|Android 18 ready to face Vegeta Android 18 436t54.JPG|Android 18 angry Android18NotTooHappyWithVegetasJoke.png|Android 18 not too happy with Vegeta's joke 18 vs vegeta 2.jpg|Android 18 beats Vegeta Android18Ep136.png|Android 18 during her fight with Vegeta Android 17 and 18 . jpg.png|Androids 18 and 17 Android 18 in a chair.png|Androids 18 enters the Lucky Foods van Dgdg.jpg|Android 18 Android18Cowgirl.png|Android 18 wears a Western outfit TheReunionCap1.PNG|Android 18 in the store Android18InVan.png|Android 18 in the Lucky Foods van Android18f.PNG|Android 18 tries Chi-Chi's clothes Android18ImperfectCellSaga.png|18 while her brother is fighting Piccolo Wiki60 n.jpg|Android 18 thinking that the fight is meaningless 2011.jpg|Android 18 hides from Cell Screen shot 2012-08-14 at 3.42.14 PM.png|Android 18 moves Andriod 18.jpg|Android 18 looking at Cell Wiki44 n.jpg|Krillin and Android 18 attacked Wiki39 n.jpg|Android 18 on the ground Quick Blast2.png|Android 18 fires an energy sphere at Cell Android 18 Shocked.png|Android 18's attacks do not work on Cell Wiki36 n.jpg|Android 18 gets angry Wiki37 n.jpg|Android 18 hurt Android 18 Regurgitated.png|Android 18 knocked out of Cell's body File:KuririnAndroid18.Ep.191.png|Krillin keeping the unconscious Android 18 safe after being freed from Cel's body File:ZfightersatKorin%27s.png|Krillin carrying Android 18 after Cell's defeat Wiki38 n.jpg|Android 18 healed by Dende Wiki26 n.jpg|Android 18 at Kame House Wiki49 n.jpg|Android 18 hears Gohan talking about the prize money Untitled-2.png|Android 18 obliges Krillin to compete at the tournament Yxx n.jpg|Krillin and 18 sparring Android18WMATS.png|Android 18 at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament KrillinMarronAndroid18WMAT.png|Android 18's family at the World Tournament 198 20120225-16293069.jpg|Android 18 199 20120225-12044897.jpg|Android 18 at the World Martial Arts Tournament 1025.png|Android 18 at the World Martial Arts Tournament Screenshot-by-nimbus (2).png|Mighty Mask's foot pressed against Android 18's stomach Tumblr lj6xl4JY4K1qf8kb8o1 500 (1).png|Android 18 prepares a Destructo Disc Mr.StanVsAndroid18-02.png|Mr. Satan punches Android 18 Mr.StanVsAndroid18-03.png|Android 18 scares Mr. Satan Mr.SatanDynamicPunchAndroid18.png|Mr. Satan punches Android 18, with no effect Mr.StanVsAndroid18-01.png DBZ - 214 - Vegeta's Pride-(001328)15-43-37-.JPG|Android 18 after the 25th Tournament DBZ - 223 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120302-14475003.jpg|Android 18 after the 25th Tournament Grab1.png|Roshi falls on Android 18 DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15125565.jpg|Android 18 DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15165633.jpg|Android 18 with her daughter and Roshi Android18.Ep.239.png|Android 18 with the group searching the Dragon Balls Android18KrillinMarronBuuSaga.png|Android 18 with husband and her daughter 1945.png|Android 18 with her daughter Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17285434.jpg|Android 18 frightened 18 tries to stop Krillin from attacking Buu.jpg Screenshot-www.youtube.com 2015-01-08 00-56-46.png|Android 18 dies Android18.png|18 at the end of Dragon Ball Z IMG_9256.JPG|18 steps on gero's remote control|link=Android 18 IMG_9260.JPG|18 tramples vegeta's back|link=Android 18 IMG_9257.JPG|18 stomps and breaks Vegeta's right arm|link=Android 18 IMG_9364.PNG|18 pressing down on Vegeta's arm|link=Android 18 Screenshot_2019-05-15-03-16-53.png Screenshot_2019-05-15-03-17-03.png Screenshot_2019-05-15-03-17-11.png Screenshot_2019-05-15-03-18-33.png No._18_Infobox_Part_3.png ''Dragon Ball Super'' Android 18 in Dragon Ball Super Oppening.jpg|Android 18 in Dragon Ball Super Opening 18Super.png Android 18 and Piccolo.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-16h31m05s794.png Android 18 in Universe 6 Arc.jpg|Android 18 comments on a hidden ball on the Super Dragon Radar to Bulma Android 18 in Universe 6 Arc ending.jpg|Android 18 in Universe 6 Arc ending Android 18 in Universe 6 Arc ending 2.jpg|Android 18 in Universe 6 Arc ending Android 18 in Future Trunks Arc (2).jpg|Android 18 and Future Trunks "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 1.png|Android 18 and Future Trunks "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 2.png|Android 18 with her family Future Trunks Arc Android 18.jpg "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 3.png|Android 18 with her family Future Trunks Arc Android 18-2.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-05h11m54s562.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-05h10m19s624.png|Android 18 and Marron at Kame House Android 18 Survival Arc (6).jpg|Android 18 in Survival Arc opening Android 18 Survival Arc (1).jpg|Android 18 and Universe 7 Team Android 18 Survival Arc (7).jpg|Android 18 suspects Android 18 Survival Arc (8).jpg|Android 18 accept participate in the Tournament of Power Android 18 Survival Arc (9).jpg|Android 18 cancels the fight between Goku and Krillin Android 18 Survival Arc (10).jpg|Krillin and Android 18 Android 18 Survival Arc (11).jpg|Android 18 Smiles Survival Arc Android 17 (5).jpg|Android 18 and Android 17 in Dragon Ball Super Boogie Back Ending Screenshot 92.png|18 and Krillin sparring A18Serious.png|Android 18 says she will kill Android 17 if he pronounces Marron's name wrong again Android 18 Tournament of Power.png|Android 18 in the Tournament of Power 18 vs cocotte.png|Android 18 fights with Cocotte. 18 wins off screen, screw you toei for that.png|Android 18 after she defeats Sorrel. 17n18.png|Android 18 and 17 after Universe 9 got erased by Zeno. A18saved.png|Android 18 is saved by Krillin. 18angryaf.png|Android 18 fighting with Shosa Tumblr ot5qhwEowX1sfq81ko4 1280.jpg|Android 18 and Krillin eliminate Shosa. Krillin18win.png|Android 18 and Krillin after they took out Shosa. 18 with sunglasses.png|Android 18 uses Master Roshi's sunglasses 18 injured.png|Android 18 gets kicked by Majora GwRif0V.png|Kahseral attacks Android 18 and 17 DBS 18 & 17 teaming up.png|Android 18 and 17 teaming up 18 vs Tupper.png|Android 18 vs. Tupper 18 screenshot 101.png Goku and 18 teams up DBS 101.png|Android 18 helps Goku 18 screenshot 101 2.png 18 fires Tupper.png|Android 18 throws Tupper Goku, Android 17 and Android 18 DBS.png|Android 18, 17 and Goku 1718naruto.jpg|18 tells Goku to thank her and 17 after the tournament. DLm7NApWkAAHhxf.jpg|Android 18 and Android 17 giving their energy to Goku. 1718genkidama.png|Android 18 and Android 17 watch Goku firing the spirit bomb. 1718watchgoku.png|Android 18 and Android 17 watch Goku's fight with Jiren. DO642YSUQAAK92F.jpg 18 blast away ribrianne.png Android 18 trapped.jpeg 18 super saiyan.png A18 serious.png DPetvBYVAAIgTmL.jpg 5a81cfea7569b.jpeg 18KiBlasts.jpg 18'sFear.jpg Gokusaves18.jpg ''Dragon Ball GT'' Tumblr m92e3bOTKy1ryrpaxo1 500.jpg|Krillin's family about to move to the Tuffle Planet Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-05h00m33s613.png|Android 18 during the Baby Saga Baby Android 18.PNG|Android 18 cured by the Sacred Water. 18 krillin marron stuck on traffic.jpg|Android 18, Krillin and Marron stuck in traffic New27.jpg|18 with her family New05.jpg|Android 18 hypnotized Death.jpg|Android 18 runs to Krillin New09.jpg|Android 18 and Marron Wiki29 n.jpg|Android 18 attacks Android 17 Super17saga24.jpg|18 and Goku after Super 17's destruction Wiki30 n.jpg|Android 18 with tears in her eyes Cap145.png|Android 18's last appearance in Dragon Ball GT Films ''Bio-Broly'' Android 18 2nd.jpg|Android 18 waiting Dragon Ball Z - Movie 11 - L'irriducibile bio-combattente.avi 000209200.jpg|Android 18 in Satan House 18&Satan.png|Android 18 at Mr. Satan's house to take the prize money LastWords18.png|Android 18 about to leave Mr. Satan's house C18InJCastle.png|Android 18 at Mei Queen Castle CoolC18.png|Android 18 after destroying a giant screen in the castle Android_18_serious.jpg|Android 18 serious Kick 2.PNG|18 kicks one of the Bio-Warriors -Anime2HD- Dragonball Z - Movie 11 - Bio-Broly -BluRay 1080P--x264-aac--0F5094CD-.mkv 001612030.jpg|Android 18 charges towards Bio-Broly Android 18 VS Bio-Broly.jpg|Android 18 attacks Bio-Broly DragonBallZMovie1115.jpg|Android 18 shocked BioBrolyCatchesC18.png|Bio-Broly catches Android 18 -Anime2HD- Dragonball Z - Movie 11 - Bio-Broly -BluRay 1080P--x264-aac--0F5094CD-.mkv 001645938.jpg|Android 18 suffers -Anime2HD- Dragonball Z - Movie 11 - Bio-Broly -BluRay 1080P--x264-aac--0F5094CD-.mkv 001645897.jpg|Android 18 is beaten -Anime2HD- Dragonball Z - Movie 11 - Bio-Broly -BluRay 1080P--x264-aac--0F5094CD-.mkv 001646022.jpg|Android 18 beaten -Anime2HD- Dragonball Z - Movie 11 - Bio-Broly -BluRay 1080P--x264-aac--0F5094CD-.mkv 001890183.jpg|Android 18 injured -Anime2HD- Dragonball Z - Movie 11 - Bio-Broly -BluRay 1080P--x264-aac--0F5094CD-.mkv 001907783.jpg|Android 18 down Android 18 And Krillin in bio broly.jpg|Android 18 and Krillin after defeating Bio-Broly ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Android18YSGAHFR.png|Android 18 in ''Yo! Son Goku and his Friends Return Android18 & kado.JPG|Android 18 and Kado in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return ''Battle of Gods'' ZFightersB3(BoG).png|Android 18 in Battle of Gods 18PunchMisses(BoG).png Satan18MarronChichiDende(BoG).png|Mr. Satan, Android 18, Marron, Chi-Chi, Dende Whis_18_Ox-King_Satan.jpg|Whis and Android 18 Video Games Wa017.jpg|Android 18 in the Bandai CCG Sadistic 18 turn.png|Android 18 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Rblasto 91.jpg|Android 18 in Burst Limit Rblasto 34.jpg|Android 18 in Raging Blast Andoid 18 paralyzed by telekinesis.png|Android 18 paralyzed by Guldo in Raging Blast TenkaichiTagTeamAndroid18.jpg|Android 18 in Tenkaichi Tag Team 18 charge.PNG|Android 18 in Raging Blast 2 18 Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Android 18 in Ultimate Butōden Dragon Ball Heroes trailer - Babidi's forces vs. Team Earth aka Z-Fighters at the Tenkaichi Budokai.png Majin Buu, Hercule Satan, Pan, GT Krillin (with Turtle School Gi) & Android 18, charging in the Dagon Ball Heroes' Budokai.png|Majin Buu, Hercule Satan, Pan, GT Krillin (with Turtle School Gi) & Android 18, charging in the Dragon Ball Heroes' Budokai Pui Pui vs. GT Aged Android 18 and Krillin - Dragon Ball Heroes.png|Pui Pui vs. GT Aged Android 18 and Krillin - Dragon Ball Heroes Android 18 Zenkai Royale.png|Android 18 in Zenkai Battle Royale Android 18 attacking Vegeta.png|Android 18 attacking Vegeta in Zenkai Battle Royale Android 18 flirt Zenkai Royale.png|Android 18 blowing a kiss in Zenkai Battle Royale Android 18 dbzbz.PNG|Android 18 in Battle of Z Ss02 b.jpg|Android 18 attacks in Battle of Z Android 18 makes a great big smile.jpeg|Android 18 makes a great big smile on Xenoverse 2 Android 18 XV2 Character Scan.png|Android 18 Xenoverse 2 Scan ms01.png|Android 18 in Ultimate Mission X Android 18 FighterZ.jpg|Android 18 in FighterZ Ex3LS8J.jpg|Android 18 wearing her casual clothes during the Android 21 Arc in FighterZ majin buu use cookie beam on android 18.png|Android 18 hit by Majin Buu's Cookie Beam in FighterZ android 18 turn into cookie.png|Android 18 Cookie in FighterZ Dokkan Battle Causal Refreshment Android 18 card.png|Casual Refreshment Android 18 card from Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Tine for a Quick Break Android 18 card.png|Time for a Quick Break Android 18 card from Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Shocking Contact Android 18 card (18 X Krillin).png|Shocking Contact Android 18 card featuring her kissing Krillin from Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Silently Approaching Threat Android 18 card (Cowgirl).jpg|Silently Approaching Threat Android 18 card from Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Absolute Defiance Android 18 card (Cell Saga).jpg|Absolute Defiance Android 18 card from Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Inexhaustible Fighting Power Android 18 card (Majin Buu Saga).jpg|Inexhaustible Fighting Power Android 18 card from Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Furious Assault Android 18 (GT) card.jpg|Furious Assault 18 (GT) card from Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle A New Beginning Android 18 card (New Years 2018 Kimono).png|A New Beginning Android 18 card from Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Charming Dream Girls Dragon Ball Heroines card.jpg|Charming Dream Girls Dragon Ball Heroines card featuring Android 18 from Dokkan Battle android 18 in kakarot games.JPG|Android 18 in Kakarot android 18 kiss krillin in kakarot games.jpg|Android 18 kiss Krillin in Kakarot Artwork C18Kanzenban.png|Art of Android 18 by Akira Toriyama Android182013.png|Android 18 art for Battle of Gods Resurrection 'F' Android 18 Art.png|Android 18 art for "Resurrection 'F' Revival_of_f_-_character_designs_home3.jpg|Characters artwork U7CHARACTERSTOP (3).png|Android 18 in Survival Arc Category:Galleries